


Underwater

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Days, Gen, Inktober 2017, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: A veces Mitch quiere gritar pero no quiere molestar al mundo con el sonido de su voz.





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarta parte del Inktober 2017 y no sé que hago.
> 
> ALGO IMPORTANTE: Este fic trata con temas de ansiedad y las formas poco comunes en que diferentes personas tratan de sobrepasar estos episodios. Este fic no trata de minimizar ni de maximizar la situación de Mitch ni su sistema de grupo de apoyo, ni el viaje que ha vivido para sentirse seguro dentro de su propia piel.  
> Este es sólo un fic basado en el tema de bajo el agua.  
> Dicho esto si los temas de ansiedad te molestan de cualquier forma POR FAVOR no lo leas, no te sometas a situación de estrés innecesario.

Mitch tiene días malos, días en que no quiere hablar con nadie, días en que la sola idea de interactuar con el resto del mundo hace que su piel se erice, que su pecho retumbe y su respiración se corte.

A veces, en esos días, la sola imagen de sus seres queridos es suficiente para acompasar su respiración y alivianar su pecho.

La imagen protectora de su papá y la sonrisa amable de su mamá, los ojos juguetones de Nick y la dulce sonrisa ladeada de Kirstin, la presencia silenciosa pero segura de Avi, la risa ruidosa de Kevin cada vez que se ríe de uno de sus chistes.

La presencia siempre permanente de Scott. 

Pero también hay días en que nada de esto es suficiente y el mundo de repente se hace más pequeño y se cierra a su aldedor, gira y lo sofoca hasta que ya no puede sentir nada además del eco de sus exhalaciones pesadas y chirrido cacofónico de las voces a su alrededor.

Hoy Mitch quiere gritar, quiere gritar y llorar, quiere liberar la energía y las emociones atrapadas en su interior en la mejor forma en que sabe hacerlo, con su voz.

Pero al mismo tiempo no quiere molestar al mundo con sus problemas, no quiere molestar al mundo con su voz.

Scott lo encuentra frente a la piscina externa de la casa de la persona que organizó la fiesta de la que Mitch escapó cuando pensó que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Por supuesto que Scott lo encuentra, Scott siempre está pendiente de él, sin importar la situación.

"¿Qué haces sola, princesa?" Pregunta Scott casi juguetonamente sentándose a su lado.

Mitch inhala con fuerza, exhala lentamente y se fuerza a sí mismo a responder. "Quiero gritar bajo el agua, Hunty." Murmura Mitch apenas, sin quitar la vista del juego de luces que provoca la luna y las  luces artificales de la fiesta sobre el agua de la piscina.

Scott lo abraza, su cuerpo grande y fuerte consumiendo el suyo más pequeño y delgado por completo. Mitch quiere llorar cuando siente su espalda tensarse ante el normalmente bienvenido contacto.

"Entonces grita, Mitchy." Susurra Scott en su oído, besando su nuca suavemente. "Entonces grita. Yo te sostengo."

No es seguro, no es algo que nadie recomendaría, pero es lo que Mitch siente que necesita y Scott jamás ha podido negarle algo a Mitch.

El mundo comienza abrirse cuando la sensación del agua fría toca su piel febril. El sonido del mundo se enmutese cuando Scott desciende su cabeza en el agua y todo se siente más liviano cuando comienza a gritar.

Mitch quiere vivir bajo el agua para siempre, no quiere salir de la piscina, cuando Scott trata de sacarlo del agua Mitch forcejea tanto como puede.

Al final Scott es más fuerte, Scott siempre es más fuerte. 

Scott lo envuelve en sus brazos cuando lo saca del agua, besa su nuca, esta vez con más fuerza y no lo deja ir.

Mitch sostiene a Scott y despues de un tiempo la mente de Mitch se esclarece de a poco.

Entonces recuerda, que su red de seguridad está a su lado. Sosteniendolo con fuerza.


End file.
